


[chocolate]

by anenko



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/F, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For honeymink, who requested Liz/Tess. "Chemically speaking, chocolate really is the world's perfect food."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[chocolate]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=honeymink).



Liz sounds serious, thoughtful: "chemically speaking, chocolate really is the world's perfect food." There is chocolate melting in Liz's hand, and smudged at the corner of her lips.

Tess watches--hot, sticky, irritable--as Liz absently sucks chocolate from her fingertips. Tess reminds herself that Liz is a bore--nothing, nobody (and Tess is a _Queen,_ while Liz's vision of "perfect" is pathetically human). Liz licks her lips; they shine wetly, and chocolate lingers in the contented curve of her lips.

Liz is a nice girl, and she hates Tess. "Oh, did you want some?"

Tess wonders about the taste of chocolate and warm human skin--wonders about Liz, the curl of her lips, her mouth. Tess sniffs--hot, sticky, irritable--and says: "I don't believe in perfect."


End file.
